Trouble
by HedwigBlack
Summary: Charlie meets Katie and begins to wonder if something's missing. CharlieXKatie for Quidditch League Round 9


_For the Quidditch League Competition Round 9: Focus on a passion of your character/pairing._

_Pairing: Charlie/Katie, prompts: "I think and think and think, and I've thought myself out of happiness a million times, but never once into it."- Jonathan Safran Foer, "People wait around too long for love. I'm happy with all of my lusts."- C Joybell C, and lonely._

_Word Count: 3299_

* * *

The girl walking down the aisle was probably the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen. He would never admit that to anyone of course. Charlie Weasley drooling over a girl? Never. And yet, even when the girl had taken her place just feet away from him and, like everyone else, was watching Angelina walk down the aisle in a wedding dress, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

What was wrong with him?

Why did these dress robes have so many layers?

Why are weddings so long?

Finally, 'I do's" were said, George kissed Angelina, and the wedding party filed out of the stuffy tent and into the Weasley garden. Charlie immediately found an alcoholic beverage and took a seat where he could watch the goings on away from everyone else. He should come home more often, he thought. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so out of place at things like this. After a while Ginny sat down in the seat beside him.

"I saw you," she said smugly.

The maid of honor walked past just then and Charlie found himself too distracted to listen to his little sister. "Yeah," he said, fixating on the way her long black hair cascaded down her back.

"I still see you," Ginny said and punched him gently in the arm.

Charlie snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at her. "What?"

"You should go talk to her."

"Who?"

"Oh, don't pretend like you were not blatantly staring at her just now. You are so obvious!"

Charlie wanted to argue back but he couldn't lie to his sister and he couldn't help but acknowledge the truth in what she was saying. Subtlety had never been his strong suit. Or so everybody told him.

"All right," he conceded. "So, who is she?"

"Go ask her yourself." Ginny crossed her arms and grinned evilly at him. When he didn't reply right away she leaned over and said the two words that would seal his fate forever. "You won't."

_You won't_. It was a dare; a challenge that must be accepted. It was the motivation behind many foolish childhood antics. Charlie fell for it every time. And Ginny knew it.

Charlie scowled at her and stood up. "Fine," he said coolly and stalked off in search of the beautiful girl with black hair though he wasn't sure what he was going to say when he found her.

When he did find the girl she was miraculously alone. She was sitting at a table off to the side and fumbling with her shoe. He approached her slowly and when he was within a few feet of her she looked up and met his eyes questioningly.

He motioned to the seat across from her. "Mind if I sit?"

She shook her head and took a sip of her drink.

_Don't just sit there, Weasley. Say something._

"You're pretty."

_Not that…_

She just laughed. "You're blunt." She looked him up and down. "And a Weasley…"

"Yes. And I meant that I had noticed before… that you were pretty…so I thought I'd come talk to you…and make a fool of myself," he finished lamely.

"…and you are flirting with me, very badly I might add, so you're not married and therefore not Bill so I guess that means you're Charlie?" she questioned.

"Very good deductive reasoning."

"It's how I passed Divination."

"I never took Divination so you'll have to tell me your name."

She paused to consider him and for a moment Charlie feared that she might walk away without telling him her name. Then she stuck out her hand. "Katie."

Charlie shook her hand and then looked behind him to see that Angelina and George were finishing up their first dance. "Would you, er, like to dance?"

"All right then."

Charlie made it a point to catch Ginny's eye as he led Katie to the area of the backyard where people were dancing. He was pleased to see that instead of looking too full of herself, she was rather shocked. Clearly, she had underestimated him. Or else, Katie was much nicer than they had both counted on.

"I can't dance. I'm more graceful on a broomstick than I am on the ground," Katie warned him, once again capturing his attention.

"No worries. I can't dance either. You like to fly, then," Charlie responded, putting a hand on her waist and pulling her a little bit closer.

"I'm Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies," Katie explained.

_Of course she is…_

"Impressive. I was a Seeker when I was at Hogwarts." They continued to talk about Quidditch and Romania and their shared dislike for social gatherings like weddings. They swayed a little to the music but neither of them paid much attention to it until it stopped and Charlie became conscious of the fact that he still had his arm around her and she didn't seem to have any intention of pulling away.

Just then a loud, high pitched voice rang out that made him cringe.

"Ginevra! Would you just look at yourself?" An older woman swooped down on Ginny and Harry who were standing just feet away. "Out of the way! I'm one hundred and thirteen!"

"Shit," Charlie muttered, looked around and found a tree that stood apart from the crowd of people.

"Come on." He pulled her behind it and leaned against the trunk and covered his face with his hands. He shook his head apologetically at Katie. "Sorry, but trust me, I was doing you a favor. No one wants to be accosted by my Aunt Muriel."

"Well, I appreciate that," Katie said and took a step closer. "Thanks."

"If you want to go back to the party, I understand. I think I've had enough of my family for one night."

Katie shook her head and took another step toward him. "I'd rather stay here. Unless you don't think I'm pretty anymore and that was your way of saying I should go away." She stuck out her bottom lip.

"No!" he said quickly. "I definitely didn't mean that."

"Good." She reached out for his hand but jumped back as a figure appeared from the other side of the tree.

"Well, well, well. You've made a friend have you, Charlie?" George crossed his arms and smirked at his brother and his old classmate.

"What do you want, George?" Katie asked.

"Angelina sent me to come find her maid of honor."

"I'll be there in a moment," she said, indicating that she wanted him to go away.

"Be careful with this one," George warned motioning to Charlie. "He's trouble."

"Yeah, well, maybe I like trouble."

"You always did," George agreed. Katie scowled at him and he raised his hands in a gesture of submission. "Alright. I'm going." He walked back to his bride leaving Charlie and Katie alone.

"You like trouble, eh?" Charlie asked.

Katie nodded.

"Maybe I'll see you later then."

She pretended to consider it. "Maybe you will," she said before walking away.

Charlie hoped so. He leaned against the tree, breathing deeply and wondering what had gotten into him. Perhaps it was the alcohol. And he sincerely hoped that Ginny wouldn't tease him later.

* * *

He did see her again. Charlie honestly hadn't counted on it. Perhaps he was just too used to being written off as the brother from Romania that no one ever hears from, but he hadn't expected for Katie to remember him or to give him a second thought.

However, when he stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, he was greeted by the newlyweds and Katie who was just as stunning in dark grey robes as she was in her yellow dress.

_Don't stare. Play it cool. Get a grip, Weasley. Merlin…_

George and Angelina were glowing with happiness and Charlie congratulated them for what seemed to be the thousandth time. They were about to be off on their honeymoon but had invited Charlie out for one last drink as he was due to leave the following week and they wouldn't get another chance to see him.

It appeared that was the excuse that had brought Katie out that night. She too, was getting ready to leave soon for Quidditch training.

Somehow they were shoved into a small booth only meant for two. Charlie glanced over his shoulder and shot a disapproving look at George and Angelina who were eying the pair from where they were comfortably seated at the bar. Angelina returned it and gestured for him to turn back around. He did so, but not without flashing her a subtle but rude hand signal.

Katie sat back in her seat, a faint blush rising to her freckled cheeks. "You see what they're doing, don't you?"

Charlie smirked and raised his glass to his lips. "Attempting to set us up? I'm used to it. There's always someone trying to set me up."

"Same here. You'd think being single was a fate worse than death or something."

"Why are you? Single, that is…" Charlie asked in response to her questioning look.

"I'm married to my job," she explained. "I'm always travelling and I just don't have time to settle down anywhere. During Quidditch season it's almost like being a professional homeless person. I spend more nights on friends' couches than I do at my flat back home."

"Do you like it, though? Is it what you thought it would be?"

Katie considered a moment, absent-mindedly stirring her drink. "I love my job," she said decidedly, "but no, it's not everything I thought it would be. It's different. In a good way, I think. But it's not what I had envisioned back when I was at Hogwarts."

"I've always sort of wondered what it would have been like," Charlie said. "I could have played for England, you know. Turned it down to go to Romania instead. Dragons are my life, and I wouldn't change my mind for anything, but I just wonder 'what if' sometimes, you know?"

"You could have played for England and you turned it down?!"

His gaze shifted from her hands which had stopped playing with her drink to her face. She was looking at him as though he had three heads and he had to choke back a laugh.

"You are insane," she said.

"So I've been told."

"I want to see these dragons some time. I have to know what the appeal is."

"You're always welcome to visit," Charlie said. "I like to show them off and I don't get many visitors from home."

"I might have to take you up on that," she replied, though he got the sense that she was joking.

"No, really. I mean it."

Katie blushed again, and quickly changed the subject to something else, and the evening went by rather quickly. Charlie found himself lamenting it as he walked Katie home.

She lingered on the doorstep of her flat, mumbling something about maybe seeing him around, before realizing that she probably wouldn't.

"I mean…" she said awkwardly. "It's been nice meeting you and all."

Charlie nodded. "Likewise." And without a second thought leaned in to kiss her on the cheek before quickly stepping back. "Good night."

He Disapparated before he could make a fool of himself. Upon entering the kitchen at the Burrow, Ginny turned to give him a satisfied grin. "How was your night?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

Charlie went back home and life resumed its usual hectic pace. He worked long hours, never having much time for anything else. He often went to the local pub with his coworkers, namely his best mate, Markus, and nothing had exactly changed. And yet…_ something_ must have.

Charlie didn't know how to put his finger on it but he knew that something was remarkably different and there were nights when he'd walk home from work , the setting sun at his back, wondering if perhaps he was fooling himself in thinking that he'd gotten exactly what he wanted moving so far from everything he'd known. He'd go to bed with a profound sense of uneasiness but would always wake up refreshed and eager and shrugged it off as merely being tired.

But then it happened. It was early evening and he was about to head out to meet Markus when there was a knock on the door. Charlie went to open it and he felt his stomach do a strange flip when he was met with Katie on the step.

"Katie?"

Her eyes grew wide as though she only just realized where she was.

"I..I should have owled first or something. I'm sorry. This was stupid."

She turned to leave, shaking her head at herself and clutching tightly at the bag slung over her shoulder, when he reached out to take gentle hold of her arm.

"Wait. No. It's fine, really. The invitation's always open, like I said. I'm just a bit surprised to see you, is all."

Surprised was an understatement, but Charlie wasn't about to complain. She looked the same as she had back home only there was a sadness on her face that he didn't like at all. The spark in her green eyes had gone out and she seemed melancholy.

He stepped aside and ushered her into his flat. He quickly went about tidying up the coffee table, though his efforts were rather futile. He could practically hear his mother scolding him for the mess he made.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "You seem a bit down."

Katie sat quietly on the couch and took a deep breath. "I'm fine, I suppose," she finally said. "I'm done playing for the season. I got hit in the head by a Bludger and I just haven't felt right since. They put me on medical leave."

"I'm sorry," Charlie said sympathetically. "That's a terrible way to finish a season. Are you here on holiday?"

Katie nodded. "I needed to get away. Thought about what you said… about maybe seeing your dragons sometime. I really should have owled first but… I don't know. It was sort of an impulsive decision. A friend at the Portkey office owed me a favour so I had one made on the fly and came here."

"It's nothing. Really." Charlie got up to make some tea. "I'm glad you're here. It's good to see someone from back home."

He put the kettle on and opened the cupboard only to lament the lack of anything else to offer a guest. How old were those biscuits? Probably not to be trusted, he thought bitterly and quickly closed the cupboard again.

"So… " He leaned against the counter and shoved his hands in his pockets. "You could accompany me to work tomorrow if you'd like. I'm on egg duty. There's a few Norwegian Ridgebacks that are about to hatch. You might get to see one if you're lucky."

"That would be nice," Katie said. "I wouldn't want to bother y-"

Charlie shook his head. "Stop. You're not bothering anyone. I don't know what put that idea into your head, but I promise…" He went over to sit beside her on the couch, closer than he normally would have, but he sensed she needed the reassurance. She tensed up at the sudden proximity but soon relaxed and melted into the couch and leaned against his arm. "I'm really happy to see you."

She smiled gratefully. "I'm glad."

* * *

Her visit was short, but it was a nice change. She fit into his small group of friends easily, and nights after work were spent in conversation or just walking in comfortable silence. She loved the dragon reserve and was eager to learn. Once, Markus came up to stand beside Charlie who was watching her carefully with one of the baby dragons, and said, "She reminds me of you a bit. She's got spirit."

Charlie snorted. "Thanks, I guess."

"You like her, don't you?"

"I…"

"That's what I thought. You better not let her go without telling her, mate."

"I…" Charlie said hesitantly. "This is my home now. Telling her won't change that."

Markus cleared his throat, looked from Charlie to Katie and back again. "Your loss," he said, and walked away.

And it _was_ his loss. The night she left, he sat down in his living room and noted how empty his flat was, and he replayed their excruciatingly platonic goodbye in his mind and asked himself what the hell he was thinking. And before he could talk himself out of it he sent an owl home, telling his parents he intended to visit. To clear his head. To see Katie again if the opportunity arose. He wasn't sure, and he didn't care. Anything to get away.

* * *

The first thing his mother did when she saw him was sit him down for a haircut. She'd make a fuss if he didn't let her so he complied.

Ginny smirked at him on her way through the kitchen. "You ought to stop by Wheezes while you're here, Charlie. Katie works there some days. I heard the two of you hit it off."

He glared at her. "Not now," he said through gritted teeth.

"Ginny. Out," Mrs. Weasley said pointedly, and for once Ginny didn't argue.

For a few moments the only sound that could be heard were the snip of the scissors, as Mrs. Weasley chose her words carefully.

"You know I heard you and Katie were getting on too."

Charlie could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. "Oh?"

His mother sighed. "I only ever want my children to be happy, Charlie. I know I might not always be supportive…going off to play with dragons and risking your life everyday! I still can't believe it! But if it's what you want, I won't argue."

She flicked her wand and the scissors ceased their work and landed gently on the table. She then put a hand beneath his chin, forcing him to meet her gaze.

"Does Katie make you happy, dear?"

Charlie opened his mouth, the answer ready on his tongue. He was so used to denying his feelings, so used to responding with sarcasm and quick assurance that no witch would ever distract him from the life he'd made for himself back in Romania. He couldn't deny that his pride was just a little hurt that he was now about to eat his words.

Because Katie did make him happy. And if anyone were to ask him, "How's Romania?" the only honest answer he could come up with was, "Lonely."

He swallowed hard before nodding his head, feeling the odd warmth flooding his cheeks. It was such an unfamiliar feeling that he hadn't gotten used to yet. He sort of hated it. But at the same time he sort of didn't.

His mother smiled kindly down at him and released his chin to once again examine his hair. She was soon finished and held a mirror up for him to inspect her handiwork.

"What do you think?"

"Too short."

"It'll grow back."

He set the mirror down and pulled his mum into a warm embrace. "Thanks, Mum."

* * *

Charlie waited until the joke shop had closed and went to Katie's flat and knocked on the door, shuffling his feet impatiently.

When she opened it, she looked just as shocked as he probably had when she'd come to see him.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi."

"I probably should have owled first," he teased, causing her to grin in embarrassment. "What I really mean to say is I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She opened the door wider to admit him. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah," Charlie said, almost amazed at his answer to such a question. "Yeah, I do."

He squeezed her hand as he crossed the threshold and the door closed behind them.


End file.
